


prehension

by TheFreakWithTheWings



Series: Word a Day [20]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Kurama is reincarnated as Kushina, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFreakWithTheWings/pseuds/TheFreakWithTheWings
Summary: prehension: the act of taking hold, seizing, or graspingKushina was a rather strange child, prone to barking and yipping when she was too mad for words, her chakra chains a red color and always appearing in a set of nine instead of one at a time, but the Uzumaki were a strange people.





	prehension

Kurama was an immortal being made of chakra, a natural disaster given form, and the fact that the form he'd been born with was that of a kitsune was no mistake. The Uzumaki witch and her plant-man husband had managed to surprise and imprison him once, but then they gave him plenty of time to do nothing but plot. He had a good many tricks in mind to escape, some more vicious than others, and so when he realized that the strange twist to the witch's chakra meant that she was pregnant, Kurama was quick to take advantage.

The seal on his prison loosened fractionally while the witch was giving birth, and Kurama was able to slip a small portion of his chakra free. It was just enough that his mind was freed with it, and the shinobi were too busy fussing with the new baby to pay attention to the small fox that scampered off into the undergrowth.

If he wanted to free the rest of his chakra, Kurama was probably going to have to study the Uzumaki sealing techniques, and so off he ran to their secluded little island, letting his small sliver of chakra settle inside of a human fetus. Of course, he chose one that had been already dead in the womb to inhabit, as Kurama was many things but an intentional baby killer wasn't one of them.

Unfortunately, Kurama didn't realize that, in the process of being born again, his memories would be wiped clean, and so Uzumaki Kushina was born without being able to recall that she had once been the Kyuubi no Kitsune, terror of much of the known world.

Kushina was a rather strange child, prone to barking and yipping when she was too mad for words, her chakra chains a red color and always appearing in a set of nine instead of one at a time, but the Uzumaki were a strange people. In Uzushio, Kushina was a beloved, if slightly odd, member of the community.

In Konoha, she was an outcast. Everything about her was viewed as wrong, and she couldn't help but hate her new home a little. After all, their only use for her was as a human sacrifice, and they hadn't even managed to save her true home from destruction.

Of course, that didn't mean that she didn't rip the Kumo nin who tried to kidnap her a series of new assholes, some of them literally, once she was free of the chakra suppressing seals. After all, what kind of idiot uses seals against an _Uzumaki_? That was just asking to meet the Shinigami early.

As far as Kushina was concerned, the only halfway decent people in Konoha were Mito and the sissy who'd come after her kidnappers only to find them beaten half to death by her, and so she was extremely upset when Mito decided that her kidnapping attempt meant that she should pass on the Kyuubi to her successor.

The sealing of the Kyuubi's chakra was enough to stir the suppressed memories of the Kyuubi, and Uzumaki Kushina, the power of her former self in her prehension, laughed and laughed and laughed.


End file.
